


The Smartest Cat

by fazcinatingreads



Category: AFL - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Best selling author Dale Thomas takes his cat for a walk





	The Smartest Cat

The sun was shining and flowers were starting to bloom. A light misty rain fell on Daisy Thomas' hair as he walked his cat Drizzle down the street.

"Come on, Drizzy, this way," Daisy said, tugging at the leash when Drizzy jumped at a bird flying past.

For the most part, Drizzy was a good cat to take for a walk. She usually was very compliant and always seemed to listen to his problems that he would voice to her as they walked along.

"I have another idea for a book and I wanted to run it past you, Driz," Daisy mused, "See, I was thinking... what about one for toilet training cats?"

Drizzy stopped and scratched her fur. Daisy halted his walk as well. "Is that a no?" Daisy asked, "Are you telling me it's a bad idea?"

After her fur was clean, Drizzy kept walking.

"Okay so what about this," Daisy said, "A princess is next in line to be coronated but she has a secret... she can turn people into ice... oh wait hang on that sounds famil---" All of a sudden, Daisy lost his grip on the leash and Drizzle darted through a hedge in someone's backyard.

"Drizzy!! Drizzle!!!" Daisy said, worried and frantic and peering through the hedge to find out where she went.

He went around to the driveway and saw the owners of the house (and hedge). 

"Have you seen a cat? Grey fur?" Daisy asked, paranoid.

It was an elderly couple and they shook their heads. Then a grey blur was running across their roof and leapt across to the next roof.

Daisy jogged back to the footpath and ran along it following where the grey blur was heading. Eventually, they got to the next street and Daisy rounded the corner to find a man with no shirt and silky blond hair tied in a bun and a surfboard tucked under his arm who was leaning down, patting Drizzle.

"Ooffft, ripping surfboard," Daisy said, unable to look away and his hand came up to hover over it. "Can I touch it?"

The man nodded. "Sure," he said, his voice like velvet.

Daisy stroked the side of the board, feeling its freshly waxed surface. "Sweet ride," he said, mostly to himself.

"Nat! Come on!" a voice yelled, and Nat, Daisy and Drizzy all turned to look at a balding man carrying a fishing rod and tackle standing near the entrance to the beach.

"Excuse me," Nat said in his velvet voice, and he placed his surfboard in the boot of his car and locked it. "We've just been surfing, now we're off to get some fish and chips for dinner."

Nat hurried off after the bald man, and Daisy watched them go in awe. This must be the famous Fyfe & Cunnington duo, he'd caught a glimpse of them in their free time when they weren't out saving the world and collecting jars of shinboner spirit. "Good job, Drizzy," Daisy said, leaning down to pet his cat, "You really are the smartest cat in the world leading me here." 

They both headed home, side by side.


End file.
